


The Dream

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, more smut, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah





	The Dream

His lips, tongue, teeth and finger tips were everywhere all at once. Arching her back she groaned as she felt the fabric tighten against her wrists, "Shit..." She moaned out as she felt his teeth scraping against her soft skin, "Fuck," She said with gritted teeth, internally swearing at him for his choice to attach her to the bed so she couldn't touch him, "Want to touch you."

He looked up briefly, his azure eyes colliding with her steel colored ones, "No." A smirk grew across his face as he nipped at the hollow of her throat, her pornographic moans filled the small room, "Missed this so much." He stated between nips, "So beautiful, so perfect, so mine." His fingertips danced along her skin, loving the whimpering and mewing sounds that were falling from her pursed dusty pink lips, "I wanna hear ya, I wanna hear what this does ta ya."

She shook her head, an unusually hard nip was enough to send her yelping and arching off the bed, the binds burning against her sensitive skin, "Ni please!"

"I said no. This is my birthday present fer ya, I want ta replace every single thought that you've ever had of anyone but me."

"Ni no, please."

He let out a husky chuckle, "What's the matter love? Can't make up yer mind what ya want? Let me help ya with that." Abandoning his ministrations with her skin he dived lower, his fingers circling her soaking entrance he dipped his head and inhaled her scent, "Fuck, yer perfect." Without warning he thrust two fingers into her core, his free hand holding her hip to the bed, "Easy Love." 

"Fuck you Horan." She spat as she tried to roll her hips only to feel his blunt nails digging into her skin, "Dammit!"

He looked into her eyes as he fucked her mercilessly with his fingers, adding a third, he watched her, watched the sweat slide down her body, eyes squeezed shut, bottom lip beneath her teeth, "Yer close, I can feel it." Picking up the pace he added his thumb to press against her clit, he sat in wait, always watching, and just as her eyes snapped open and her core contracted with the start of her orgasm, he quickly removed his fingers, "Nah uh, not until I say."

She yelled out in pure frustration, tears forming behind her blue eyes, "Why?"

"Ya need ta learn that no one will EVER make ya feel like I do. No one knows yer body like I do. Ya can tell me ya don't want this all ya want but yer body and yer heart know it's a lie. Yer always going ta be mine no matter how much ya try ta push it aside and try to ignore it. I'll always be yer first choice. Not Harry, Dylan, Tyler, or Daniel. None of them will ever do fer ya what I do."

She lay there shaking, hands bound, tears silently streaming down her face, all she could do was shake her head no, even though she knew he was right, "No..." She whimpered, "No, that's not true."

"Yes it is love, we both know it." His fingertips glided against her skin, smiling as the goosebumps began to rise, "See? Yer body knows what I can do fer ya. Stop trying ta fight it, ya fight too much, and ya know how that ends."

"Fuck you."

"I'm tryin, yer not making things easy fer me."

"Good, I've made it too easy for too long." She yelled out as she felt his teeth on her skin again, every nerve ending on fire for the man that was currently controlling her like a puppet, "Dammit Niall!"

Grinning against her milky skin he made his way back up her body, his lips centimeters from her ear, "What's the matter? Can't take anymore punishment? Be a good girl fer me and I promise I'll make it worth yer while." Slipping two fingers back into her core he smiled wide as she began to whimper with resolve, "It feels so good, my fingers in yer tight little cunt, Jesus Christ yer so wet fer me. Tell me how badly ya want it, I want ta hear ya say it. Tell me ya want me deep and hard inside ya and I'll make it happen."

Pulling on the restraints she whimpered and moaned as his pace picked up again, fingers crooked at just the right spot as he hit her sensitive most part over and over again, "Niall I can't, fuck I can't last." She screamed out again as he stopped, "Please, I need to, I need to so bad it hurts."

He let out a cool breath against her warm skin, her shivers made his cock twitch. Glancing down he took in the sight of his hard and leaking cock, a smile wide and evil stretched across his face. Straddling her body he brought his cock up to her mouth, "Open." He demanded, growling when she refused to comply, "Do it before I do it fer ya." Again she shook her head, lips closed tightly, "Resisting isn't going to get me ta stop, ya know that though don't ya? And ya like it when I fight back against ya." Taking his shaft in hand he rubbed the head of his angry cock against her lips, smearing his pre-cum along the seam of her lips, "Open up fer me good girl. Open wide fer daddy." The moan that fell from her lips with that single word caused more pre-cum to seep from his slit, "Jesus yer more of a freak than I thought." Allowing her no room to respond he thrust himself into her mouth, groaning as the wet heat enveloped him, "That's it, that's daddy's perfect girl." Pulling his hips back he began to thrust into her mouth, "C'mon baby girl, take all of me, I know ya can do it." Feeling her throat relax he spared a glance at the situation and nearly came at the site below him. She looked so fucked out and wrecked already, yet there she lay, his cock sliding in and out of her mouth, tears staining her cheeks, her eyes open and begging for him to stop. Releasing his shaft he reached around behind him, his finger sliding through her wet curls, "Yer so fucking wet, Jesus yer loving this." Closing his eyes he felt the vibration of her moan travel up his cock, his hand immediately reaching up and grabbing a fist full of hair, "Fuck, Jesus Christ!" Ripping his length from her mouth he heard her gasping for breath, "That's right ya little slut, ya choked on daddy's cock and ya loved it."

Unsure what to do she just lay there, her body exhausted, yet still thrumming with want and need, she wanted him inside her, she wanted to scream his name so loud that everyone knew that she was his, but she'd never admit that to him. Gulping she chanced a glance at him, his eyes glossy, pupils still blown wide with lust, "Please daddy."

"Please daddy what?" He asked as he squeezed her breast until she whimpered, "What does daddy's little slut want?"

"Please.." She whimpered out, moaning and yelping as she felt the slap of his hand between her legs, "More, please more."

Lifting his hand he slapped her again, watching as the moisture leaked from between her legs, "Daddy's so ready ta bury himself between these beautiful thighs, Jesus Christ."

"More, make me hurt, please."

He shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut as he obeyed her wish, slapping her harder. Her moans loud and bouncing off the walls, eternally replaying over and over in his brain and bouncing off his ear drums. Looking down at her, his eyes skimmed down her body, red welts and hand prints all over her lower body. Letting out a groan he gripped her hips, "Daddy's done playing, now he wants his baby's cunt." Settling between her thighs he held onto her hips tight, "Mine." He growled as he thrust inside her, both of them moaning with pleasure, "Ya feel so good, I'd forgotten how amazing ya felt, Jesus Christ I'm not gonna last long."

"Me either, Jesus Ni, more, I need harder!" Wrapping her legs around his waist she dug her heels into the backs of his thighs, "Please!"

Ripping out of her body he flipped her over, raking his eyes over her body he licked his lips, "So fucking beautifully perfect when yer helpless." Without so much as a second thought he pushed inside her welcoming body again, "Shit!" He spat out with gritted teeth, his cock pulsing with the need to release as he pounded into her body, wrapping his arm around her waist he slid his fingers between her folds, seeking out and finding her pulsing nub. Rubbing it in time with his thrusts he bit down on her upper back growling, "CUM!" 

As if on queue her body spasmed out, throwing her head back as best she could she screamed his name as she shook with the intensity of her orgasm. She lay beneath him shivering and whimpering as he continued to push her through her orgasm, hearing her name from his lips sparked her second orgasm of the night. Coming down from her high she moaned as she felt him slip from her body, "Can't feel my hands." 

Sliding from the bed he untied the ties from her hands from the headboard, rubbing the blood back into them, looking down at her he kissed her chastely, "Ya look amazing right now, all wrecked and fucked out fer me."

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him, her face tinting red, "Shut up."

Chuckling Niall gave her another kiss, "Even after that ya still turn fifty shades of red on me."

"And I always will."

Brushing his lips against the shell of her ear he chuckled, "That's good, daddy likes it."

Whimpering she squeezed her eyes shut, "No, you're not allowed to use that against me."

Laughing he left her side to get a wet cloth, wiping the both of them up he smirked, "Happy birthday."

Sitting up she winced, wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him, "I hate you."

"I love ya too." Removing her arms he crawled in next to her, pulling her into his arms he smiled as she snuggled deep into his embrace, "I told ya I wasn't letting ya go. Ya can say that Hazza has always been yer favorite, and that Dylan is yer perfect boyfriend, and ya can drool over Tyler and Daniel all ya want, but we both know who ya always come back ta."

"You're a cocky asshole. You know that yeah?"

"I may be cocky but who is yer phone background right now?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Scattering kisses along her upper back he felt her shift away from him, "Nuh uh, yer not going anywhere." Pulling her back into his body he dragged his lips across her skin, whimpers falling from her lips, "Go ta sleep, we'll save it fer a different night." Giving her one last kiss he closed his eyes.

 

Sitting straight up in bed her body was drenched in sweat, Justin Timberlake's Mirrors playing softly in the distance. Shaking her head she pulled back the blankets, stretched and snorted, "Asshole." Grabbing her phone she headed to the kitchen, pulling out her coffee, she popped the tab and took a drink, choking as she heard Jason Derulo's Talk Dirty To Me shuffle on next, "Jesus Christ!" Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her phone and was about to change the song when she watched his tweet pop up. Growling she opened her twitter app and replied, 'Seriously dude? You're kinda my least favorite right now.' Hitting send she closed her phone and headed to the bathroom, showering and getting dressed she grabbed her phone and her heart nearly stopped as she saw the DM in her inbox, 'Dream stalker at it again? No need t be mean ;) xx'


End file.
